


Goodbye

by Scorpio_Karma



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_Karma/pseuds/Scorpio_Karma
Summary: They may have not been meant for each other, but that doesn't means she can let go. A small Leah and Sam drabble





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own no part of Twilight that belongs solely to Stephanie Meyer.

"I know we weren't meant for each other." She says it so quietly he almost missed it.

"I know we probably would have reached our limit of arguments before we realized that it was more effort than it's worth, but I still can't let it go." Leah goes quiet for a moment and then looks up at him. "And neither can you."

Sam's eyes move rapidly from place to place as her tries to come up with a denial to her claim.

"Don't try to deny it. I'm you head. I see what you hope Emily never sees."

Sam sighs and sits next to her. "If you're so sure we would have never worked out then why are you so angry at me, Emily, everyone."

She looks at him with contemplative eyes. "Well that's where the misunderstanding lies. It was never about me wanting to be with you, it was about betrayal of trust." She looks away from him and stares off into the distance. "You were my fiancé, soon to be husband who I trusted completely. She was my best friend who I also trusted completely. And whether you had a choice or not, you still didn't have to violate it."

She gets up and is about to leave when he grabs her arm to stop her. "I am sorry and I wish you could forgive me."

She sucks her cheek and gives him a pensive look before she answers. "Yeah I wish I could sometimes too."

He gives her a small smile. "But then I remember who I am and what you both did and it just slips away." She takes her arm back and heads off into the woods.

"You know, hurting you will always be my greatest regret." He yells as she walks away.

She turn her hear to him one last time. "Well I should hope so." And then disappears between the trees. Little did he know that that would be their last conversation.


End file.
